The Honour Student
by YaoiLikeCrazy82
Summary: Sasuke is the typical class rep and Naruto a troublemaker transfer but when he disappeared, who could have guessed the role model to be responsible? Contains hard YAOI, BoyxBoy, Lemon, ABUSE, RAPE. Not into it then don't read. SASUxNARU
1. Control

**Author's note: **Sigh, after reading the actual manga and watching the anime, I find myself screaming at the screen or book 'Just kiss the fool and go on a honey moon already! Jeez!' Naruto is so lovable and endearing and Sasuke is sex on legs...and so ladies and gentleman, I hope you survive my first fanfic and live to tell the tale..or not. Enjoy!

**Warnings: CONTAINS, VIOLENCE, ABUSE, RAPE, BOYXBOY ACTION, LEMON, hard YAOI (SO CLICK 'BACK' IF YOU'RE STARTING TO FEEL SICK) YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**, NO FLUFF, JUST BAD ROMANCE! (So negative...muah ha ha haa haa)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kishimoto's Naruto, but if I won the lotterly, it could be a different story ;p**

* * *

"And that's the report for the next term up and coming festivals." Spoke the young man who stood in front of the chalk board.

Whilst gathering his papers together there were sounds of girls giggling from the back of the classroom. Ino and Sakura were nudging each other excitely as Sasuke returned to his desk indifferent.

"Class rep Uchiha is so hot!" whispered another girl.

"I could totally get lost in the depth of his eyes!" replied another.

"As if he'd look at you, scank!" hissed Ino, making the others retort.

"Settle down, over there!" Kurenai sensei ushered, "keep it up and you will most definately match Uzumaki's level of disruption."

They all cringed and obeyed. Nobody wanted to be compared to the Uzumaki Naruto, the transfer student. He was loud, brash and had a grace of a buffalo. Not particularly flattering. But now, most student sighed in relief for no one had seen the blonde air-head for almost a week and frankly they could have cared less.

The final bell rang for Emerald Leaf Grammar School, as the grounds got steadily littered by students making their way home, the dark haired boy glanced at the orange sky before he too pushed back his seat and left the classroom.

For Uchiha Sasuke, the red sky gave him warmth in his eyes, it was a refreshing change to last week's non-stop torrential rain. The said boy halted to a stop midway home. Someone was following him in the street paths.

"Where is Naruto?!" Said the shaking voice. The raven turned to face the quizzer, casually swing his school bag over his shoulder, "what did you do to him?" the voice spoke again.

"Kiba. What seems to be the problem?" Sasuke eyed him morbidly.

"I'm asking you a question! You were the last to see him before he disappeared! I know you're hiding something!" The boy with triangular marks on either side of his cheeks gritted his teeth.

"Are you talking about that lazy dobe? He's probably staring at the walls busy doing nothing. Why don't you go and find him yourself? I'll ask Kakashi sensei to forward Uzumaki's address of residence..."

"Bullshit!" Kiba roared. Frustration in his eyes, consumed with guilt, fear and confusion. Last week, there was something strange happening, and Naruto had been the one looking into it much to Kiba's apprehension. He wasn't as dumb and stupid as everyone made him out to be. He was a sincere and loyal friend, and now he's nowhere to be found. And only he, Kiba, seems to the only one who cares. Naruto was on his way to confront Sasuke.

Kiba's strong wolf-life claws dug into the collar of the black haired boy, for a moment, there was a red glint in those deep dark eyes, which made him recoil before feeling someone from behind him yanking him backwards, stumbling.

"Calm down.' Shikamaru frowned at the Uchiha rep, though he was addressing Kiba. He had to pull the wolf-haired boy away from the accused a couple of times before they relunctantly retreated.

"Huh." Sasuke smirked and continued onto his journey.

* * *

The sounds of the news on TV greeted him when he had arrived at last to his mansion. The house keeper greeted him before announcing the end of her shift, leaving the beautiful boy a stranger to his own home again.

'...as the number of accounts continue to rise, the police are extremely worried about the rapid disappearance of young women in the Kamakura area...Chief Inspector Iruka is on the scene again.'

'We would like to urge young ladies to be extra vigilent, during this pressing time.'

Throwing himself back onto the settee, he groped around for the remote and turned up the volume on the oversized widescreen plasma tv.

"Inspector Iruka, can you tell us anymore about the abductors motives and preference so that we may be on the lookout?"

"It appears the suspect is targeting dark-haired females, age groups between 15-25. We have no information yet as to why..."

"Is it true, inspector, that the metropolitan police are enlisting the help of section QB and that this may involve the infamous Sharingan DNA myth?"

"I'm sorry but section QB is classified."

The Uchiha mansion is quiet as usual. Warming up the home cooked meal for one is nothing new, just as Sasuke unwrapped the cling film of his English roast, his mobile went off.

"It's me."

"I thought I told you never to call?"

"tsk tsk...Sasuke-kun, We are the last of our kind, you could at least give the time of day to your dear brother?"

"I watched the news. One of yours, nii-san?"

"How very perceptive, little brother...heh heh, unfortunately the Sharingan is dying but you and I have a responsibility, Sasuke. You know full well the dark ones possess great ability to retain the DNA. And why do you think our clansmen and women were so beautiful?"

"I don't care! I have my own problems!" The young Uchiha raised his voice a little so that his canine glistened.

"If you had embraced your 'gift'..." Itachi's voice had a hint of mockery, "but that's not why I've called. Word got back that section QB had placed one of themselves in your school so don't be surprised if you suddenly get a transfer student, teacher or even a grounds keeper."

"Huhn." tell me something I don't already know, Sasuke smirked knowingly.

"But I don't think there's anything to be alarmed at. They only sent a 'watcher'" Itachi gave a little sigh, "if it had been a specialist, you would definately have a problem. Let me know and I'll finish it."

"Like I said, I don't want to know."

"Sasuke, you're at that age, it's about time to think about your mate-"

*BeeP* the mobile got tossed on the kitchen work top.

**One Month Ago...**

"This will be an exciting year. But we must get stuck in and organise for the popular events. You have a way with people, Uchiha-san, so I will entrust you to these tasks." Said Neji, carrying envelopes of documents, reports and application forms. Walking beside him in a steady pace Sasuke Uchiha listened attentively.

"Thank you, Hyuuga-san. I will do my best." Sasuke replied whilst helping him with stacks of books, taking no notice of the fact that both male and female peers admired his very presence. Moments after turning a corner, footsteps stampeded louder and louder behind them.

"Give it up, Kiba! There's no escaping iron-palm Uzumaki!" The natural blonde yelled so that the whole school could hear.

"In your dreams, dead-beat Uzumaki!" Kiba mischievously shouted back over his shoulder jerking into Neji and sending all the papers flying behind him.

"_Aitsu...!" _Neji tsked, however before he had time to be angry, the bright pursuer tripped over the laminated documents and was sent crashing into the wall with his bottom sticking up in the air.

"More like sore-arse Uzumaki" the cool mannaered raven spoke, unscathed by the whole event. Speaking of which, it took a few minutes before he could tear his own dark eyes away from the spectacle.

"Shit! I think I pulled a muscle!" Naruto spoke at last, ignoring all the girls complaints on the school's president council's behalf.

"Do you need a doctor?" Neji leant down after retreiving the missing papers.

"I-I think so..." the blonde responded, grabbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Then go there yourself!" Neji bluntly said and walked off with Sasuke beside him. Naruto could have sworn he heard a light chuckle from the shorter haired boy. He tilted his chin up innocently to feast his eyes on a beautiful face he had ever seen, who met his glance in return.

Target acquired.

**

* * *

**

**Present Day**

After making his way up the stairs and into his bedroom with the plate of food in one hand, Sasuke proceeced to his closet wardrobe where he entered his pin code combination into the wall, opening up a secret room.

This was his favourite room. There were no collectable ornaments of interest in this room, nor were there any comfortable furniture to make it habitable. It was just a dark simple room.

However, this fact changed as of five days ago. In the middle of Sasuke's sound-proof chamber, Naruto Uzumaki sat on a wooden chair. His limbs tied and bound firmly to it. The golden bangs flopped over his face, almost hiding the gag lodged in his soft pink lips. The feathery lashes flickered a the presence of the raven who made himself known.

"Hey," The raven stood in front of him. He grabbed another chair facing the blonde and began eating, "want some?"

The latter shifted with unease, glancing at his captor before looking elsewhere. Naruto couldn't peace together how he got here, or how he bacome Uchiha's prisoner, the only last time he was able to move freely was during their fist fight with the said boy in the rain.

Now he was at the total mercy of this dark one.

"That's probably not a good idea," Sasuke put down the plate when he noticed the tanned one began tugging at his ropes. The raven gripped hard at the captive's neck with sudden force, ignoring the sweet sweaty musk given off by the blonde. "So are you ready to talk? Who sent you? Why have you been watching me?" Sasuke glared into his brilliant blues.

Naruto wore a glance that meant 'screw you!', wich was received by a tumble to the floor, giving out a small yelp. Having been malnourished for days made his stomach quite sensitive to disturbances. The raven kicked the chair onto its back so that the defiant fox was in full view. Those innocent blue eyes struck at his chords.

"Tch!" Sasuke regarded Naruto, who was like an angel in his grasp, "Or do you mean to tell me, Uzumaki, that this was all misconstrued? That you were merely observing me out of pure fascination? Is that it? Shall we put it to a theory" The red glint in the raven's eyes shone and he reached out his hand to cover the air flow from the blonde's nose, suffocating Naruto with the gag still in his mouth.

The bound tanned armes tugged frantically at the arm chair and his legs copied in a bid to break free from the seat. "Mmmff!" Naruto's eyes shot at Sasuke who climbed on top of his chest. The disadvantaged boy began to get dizzy from the lack of oxygen slipping in and out of consciousness, but then he felt a large flesh enter his mouth with ease, his nose now unblocked, soon feeling the shaft moving in and out of his mouth.

"Mmmff! Nnng!" Naruto protested when he came to, realising Sasuke was fucking his mouth.

"Shush!" Sasuke breathed deeply, gripping the back of the golden strands like a falcon. There wasn't much the blonde could do, his jaw still ached from the gag and trying to block the rod with his tongue only seemed to add to his assualter's pleaure, "Ah,..."

"No!" Naruto pulled his head away from the grasp, "Stop!"

"You seem to like it enough," Sasuke smirked and ran his hand over the other boy's bulge in his school trousers.

"I said stop it!" the said boy gritted his teeth in embarrasment, "Why are you doing this?"

"You're one of them, aren't you? A Kyuubi specialist?"

"The f*ck are you talking about?!" Naruto continued his attempt to heave him off.

"So you really want to capture the last of us, sectioned until the date of our execution? Just like what you did to my parents, and you still have the gal to act dumb, huh?!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto looked away but was forced to face him again. Sasuke smiled darkly and began to pleasure himself, " We are being filmed by nine different cameras in this room, it will take excellent angles and shots of your compromising position before I post it online. How humiliating, don't you think to be violated by a Sharingan?"

"Don't you f*cking dare, Uchiha, I'll kill you first!" Naruto yelled, struggling underneath the raven, who is straddling the angry boy.

"I'll be sure to make you feel good too, Uzumaki Naruto" The taller boy panted, ripping open the other boy's shirt and twisting his pink nipple.

"Ah...Don't...Stop!" Naruto flushed.

"don't stop? Sure, I don't intend to." the beautiful one smirked.

"_Konno_...Let me go!" the fox demanded, but it was met by having his nasel passage blocked again. "What are you-?!"

His answer came into his mouth in thick salty white fluid and onto the three scars of his cheeks. Naruto laid still in shock staring straight into the red of his captor's eyes. The flash of Sasuke's camera phone made his snap out of it.

*Gasp*

"Nice screen-saver shot, Uzumaki" said the student rep.

"AAaargh!!" The fox boy roared and used all his might to heave his body free from the ropes, throwing the amused one off him. They both scrambled to their feet ready to enter a scuffle.

"Cum looks good on you" Sasuke smiled lazily, "Don't think you can espape here just cos you got out of that old chair, dobe."

"_Teme!!" _Naruto wiped his face best he can.

"More foreplay? Come on then, _Baka_!"

The shorter of the two came lunging in, both rolling back and forth on the floor until the blonde pinned the raven down, landing a couple of punches on his porcelain face. Unfazed the dark one scissor legged his prisoner and threw him off and tried to top him but Naruto dodged him on a side roll. The blonde followed with combos and a flying backward round-house kick, which was expertly blocked but the kitsune didn't stop and locked him into a judo over the shoulder throw into the air. But the class rep twisted like a panther and landed swiftly on the floor with Naruto's punch seconds away, which was spectacularly missed by a somersault in the air. Too bad for Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke wasn't just a pretty face with a clever head, he knew how to really move.

"Give it up!" the raven landed behind him, locked the blonde's neck and twisted his arm behind him, "I am the class rep, you are a _dobe_. And dobes gets fucked by class reps."

"Shut up, you bastard!" Naruto shouted, who was then pushed free, after the role model yanked the school shirt off of him and skilfully tied it behind his back. "Teme!?"

"Thanks for the warm-up, it was a real turn-on" the said boy displayed his handsome smile for the first time, an eerie beauty that spelled danger for Naruto. This frightened him but there were no room for calculations and he was tackled to the floor immedidiately. His trousers were pulled down to his tanned ankles impatiently like a groom lusting for his virgin bride, Sasuke set down between those thigh after kicking the legs apart wider.

Naruto wriggled his body frantically, anything to keep moving to stop the raven from meeting his aim. The class rep callously ripped the blonde's boxers into pieces and marvelled at the erotic scene.

"No! Get off of me, you disgusting SHARINGAN!" The fox boy bellowed but was swiftly silenced by the obsidian's fist to the cheek, making his nose and lip bleed. Naruto's head fell to one side with the wound dripping down slowly to the floor, not noticing two saliva coated digits nuzzling their way into his very core.

"Tch-AAAgh! Yada!" Naruto yelped as he felt fingers massaging his insides, twisting, beconning and scissoring him.

"Your ass is so hot and soft. Listen, its making that delicious squelching noise." the raven smirked lasciviously, "your hole loves being played with, huh, I'll make it hungry for more," he got the left leg and rested it on his shoulder, pushing a total of three fingers in harder and deeper sideways.

"Ough!...!!" Tears gathered at the end of his eyes, "..hurts...it hurts..."

"Heh...looks like its watering for my big cock so I'm going to let you have it" Sasuke looked at him half lidded. Naruto made one last struggle but the Uchiha heir pressd his smoth hand down on the tattoo stomach and with the other guided his shaft pressing on the slick entrance.

"Sasuke, DON'T!!!" Naruto cried out begging but felt both his ass cheeks pulled apart for the intruder before feeling the shaft slammed into him mercilessly. Naruto's eyes rolled into the back of his head before wincing from the searing pain, feeling the flesh pull out slowly leaving the tip inside before the entire length thrusted back in deep and hard making Naruto scream in pain. His tanned face red, straining from the torture.

Sasuke rammed his ass like a beast on heat. The other boy's mouth gaped open in shock before letting out sounds of cries from being ravaged by the icy barbarian. Streaks of blood trickled down the inner thighs of the trembling beige legs like sweet syrup.

"Oh fuck! Your virgin ass is squeezing my cock off," Sasuke leered at his prize and smiled in satisfaction, whilst continuing to pump into his opponent, "how does it feel, QB specialist, to be fucked by a dirty Sharingan?"

"Sa..su..ke..No..." Naruto choked as tears streamed down his face. In that moment, anger, frustration, status and humiliation didn't plaque his thoughts, if anything else, Naruto was extremely embarrassed and in excruciating pain from being taken by a man much less his class peer. He was simple like that and could only handle a situation at a time. Now he wouldn't know how to act other than to wait until the class rep was done with him. Unfortunately, that time is a while away and the blonde knows it. Flesh slapping against flesh resounded in the secret room, hand in hand with Sasuke's masculin grunts.

Suddenly the pain faded and the fox boy gegan to feel peculiar coils from his innards. Sasuke never took his eyes off him during this whole enjoyment and was perceptive enough to notice the tanned nipples are hard and erect and the blonde throwing his head back lost to everything.

"Is my cock starting to make your ass feel good, Naruto?" Sasuke layed on the floor and sat his prisoner up, bucking at his hips, 'lodged in your stomach. I can almost feel it from here..."

"Let me...go, no more!" Naruto breathed heavily, and cried out again from being pulled down so deep until he hit the hilt of Sasuke's cock. He still tried to untie his hands behind his back.

"Not a chance, you government dog!" Sasuke smiled coolly and grabbed on Naruto's buttox and pulled him down again, grinding ever so hard.

"Uh-Waah!" the toned sun kissed back arched involuntarily from the intensity.

"Yeah, take that, Uzumaki. Like it or not, your slutty body is lapping it up!" the raven bounced the blonde up and down as Naruto's hole swallowed his glistening member whole over and over again.

"Please stop...I'm going...to...be sick..." the blonde's saliva ran down his chin and neck drunk in overwhelming pleasure drilling into him.

"Shut up!" Sasuke hissed and threw Naruto onto his all fours. His right hand grabbed the blonde's erect penis, while his left had yanked back his golden shiny hair, "I'm not done filling your pussy yet!"

"I'm not a girl..." Naruto grunted, sweat dripping from him.

"I don't care, I'm going to fuck your brains out, got it Naruto?" Sasuke replied darkly wihch made the other boy shudder, feeling the veiny throbbing flesh enter him again, "So tight its good. You're mine, specialist. I'm going to use your hole as a depository until my desease seeps into your QB blood." the class rep continued to slam into the transfer studen without let, biting on his back and nibbling on his ear lobe. This made Naruto quiver and flustered. What time is it? How long has he be been penetrated by the target in question? Everything feels sensitive and fragile. Oh, wait what's happening? The room is full of steam and Sasuke is dripping in sweat though his hunger for Naruto is insiable and endless, the latter boy is lost in the sharingan intoxication. Body fluids mixed with blood covered the floor in patches.

The raven placed both the blonde's legs on both shoulders leaning very close.

"What are ...you ...doing?" Naruto asked half focused

"I hope you're hungry, Naruto cos I'm going to give you a big fat cum shot!" and with that, Sasuke plunged deep making existing juices spill out of the entrance, at the same time Naruto cried in pleasure from the his prostate getting the Uchiha's full attention.

"Oh god! Oh!..Oh! Sasuke, I can't! Take! It!" Naruto's eyes widened in extremely estacy. Sasuke scored top score and was nearing, he pinched the pert nipples hard and twisted them and continued to pound into his captive's ass like a sex demon at an incredible speed. "Aah! Aah! Aah! Some..bo..dy...Help...me! God, please..!"

"I'm going to cum...AAh...ah..yeah..."

"Don't come inside me...please Sasuke, don't..!"

"Uh-Wah! it's sucking me in, so fucking hot Naruto...yes!"

"no! no! Onegai! Sasuke, Onegai!" Naruto pleaded in helplessness.

"NNNnnnghaa!" Sasuke bit into Naruto's neck and wrapped his strong arms around his waist and the golden hair, grinding into his release like bursting hot champagen flowing through the fox's insides, knuckles paled and porcelain rump bucked and sqeezed emptying himself. The blonde's back arched like a bridge and spasm against his captor before he too reached his climax in a hot sticky mess.

Sasuke's task was not yet done as he put a strap-on butt plug onto Naruto after a futile resistance from the sexed up blonde.

"What, what is this?" Naruto shivered from the ministration.

"It's to keep all the Uchiha juice inside. Didn't any QB tech guys warn you that it can act as aphrodisiac or a source of viagra? Now we'll know for sure" Sasuke leaned over him.

"My stomach, I can feel it coursing inside my body, it's all hot..." the blonde curled up into a ball trying to hide his new hardness which didn't escape the raven's notice. Sasuke's smile promised ongoing torture and entertainment value.

* * *

Four hours later, Naruto slepted deeply in Sasuke's bedroom, washed bathed and wound tended to. Downstairs in the study however the Uchiha continued his assignment staring at his physics and chemistry book underneath the lampshade. He too had showered after the incident upstairs in his secret room and though he half expected to hear a smashed window from his escapee or police cars rolling up anytime soon, Sasuke was in a twisted comfort of knowing the transfer student was fully burnt out for now. He flicked his mobile phone to replay a brilliant resolution movie clip of Naruto tied to his bed post, writhling in orgasm and spurting cum simultanously like a lust filled porn star. The class representative felt a bulge again in his pajamas and turned it off, biting his fist to get back down again. Should he keep the dobe as a personal fuck doll or should he just let the fox go with plenty of leverage at the ready?

One thing's for sure, this well-to-do honour student enjoyed every moment of it and there's no way in hell Sasuke is going to tell his brother, Itachi, that he is harbouring a Kyuubi specialist.


	2. Rewind

**Authors Note:** Hello again! Here are more follow ups to extend the story of The Honour Student, though I would love to continue with more unadulterated goodness, I felt this chapter deserved an insight into the protagonist and the antagonists relationship prior to their (or more like Naruto's) predicament. When things were good gone to bad. More explicit stuff in the next chapter.

**Warning**: this chapter contains little violence and mild nudity so and strong language, no likely no readie.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of their characters or other series hinted in this fic

* * *

_Rewind_

Naruto was an orphan. With strange whisker marks on both side of his cheeks, you could say that he was a particularly adorable-looking orphan. His spectacular blue eyes could make you feel like the boy was staring right into your soul as if it were a window for the angels to peek at the person gazed upon. But don't let that fool you because unlike the romantic story of Annie who was fortunate to find a wealthy and loving parent, this little runt however knew how to street fight and fell right into Jiraiya's care before the old fart realised that looking after a child was harder, time consuming and took away his 'me' time hence decided to pass Naruto onto Iruka, his college god-son.

Naturally the kind-hearted Iruka took to the ferral child immediately and the boy took little effort to be won over.

The smiley blonde boy also had a talent. He was extremely sensitive to Sharingan and before long, his trainer Jiraiya soon snapped him up into the specialist division build by Tsunade and was enlisted by Danzo, the government spook, to investigate and act as a' radar' within the school community, much to Iruka's discontent and worry.

In this soceity, those born with the Sharingan blood were wielders of mysterious powers, mind control and telekenesis ability. Fiction became a reality very fast for Danzo and he did not like it one bit. Their DNAs has evolved in such a way that reproducing with a non-Sharingan person can deteriorate the nervous system therefore considered a major hazard to Mankind. The solution was search and destroy.

For one beautiful boy, his very life force was a burden within itself, resenting the bloodline and the secret war waged between the government and 'his people'. The desire to survive and sustain a normal lifestyle was far more engaging, emersing himself in his studies and academics, year in year out. Sasuke Uchiha could only remember that his wealthy parents had changed their own name and lived apart in order to throw off the hounds whilst campaigning a soceity to co-exist with the non-Sharingans but the extremist sold them over and was tried and executed by Danzo's people.

With that thought from 3 years ago, Sasuke Uchiha the most admired role model in Emerald Leaf Grammar was certain he would not get into that same mess, and should their species die out, well at least it was a long and peaceful way to go. What he didn't count on was a sudden arrival of Naruto Uzamaki.

"Gah! This is the second week and that dobe is still not settled down?" The class rep tried to block out the noise from the corridors whilst finishing up his reports. The blonde was still the talk of the town, the transfer who never shut up! Sasuke leaned back on the chair and tipped up his chin to the ceiling. The ebony eyes opened to the memory of Uzumaki's first day when he crashed into the wall and pair of blues shot through him. The watch told him third period was Physical Ed and dancing was on the list.

"J*sus Chr*st, Hinata! You really do have two left feet!" One girl remarked while the rest laughed.

"I'm-I'm sorry..." She blushed at her dance partner for falling over the fourth time.

"Whatever..." the guy responded uninterested and pitied himself more for having her as a partner.

"Can I cut in?" the blonde extrovert puffed his chest enthusiastically next to the guy.

"Go nuts" he shrugged

"Ha...don't mind if I do!" Naruto gave a cheeky grin and pulled the timid girl off the floor, earning a squeek. Sasuke looked up curiousely from his clip board (standing in for his teacher who has taken an injured and frightened student to the infirmary where Kakashi sensei nightmare awaits)

"Tsk, talk about attention seeking." The raven scoffed but looked up again. Well, it is working because Naruto did a Cha-cha-cha with Hinata like a pro even though he's just messing around but given a few years back when things were less disappointing for Sasuke, he would have clapped enthusiastically.

"I don't know what you're talking about? She's a great mover! I blame it on poor leading!"

"Tche!" the jaded guy wore an ugly smirk. The blonde leaned her over gracefully to finish up and Hinata stared in wonder.

"Care for another one, let's say dirty dancing?" The cheeky fox winked.

"No thank you very much!" she dashed at full speed to sit down behind the class rep, who wondered if she could run that fast in the actual school relay?

"Yeah! Whoo!" Kiba stuck up two fingers at the girls who gave Hinata a hard time, "You're the man, Uzumaki!"

"Aren't I just?" turned over with a dashing smile like a shampoo advert.

"Excuse me, Uchiha-san, but would you mind being our dance partner?" Sakura and Ino approached him hopefully.

"Oh? What happened to yours?" he asked without looking at them, too busy marking and making notes.

"Over there, with that guy!" the girls pointed towards the loud mouth who attracted a lot of boys watching him goof around doing an MC Hammer and Robot dance. The class rep marched over authoratively, determined there was no way in hell is he paring up with Ino or Sakura.

Within 3 meters, the drop-outs (Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee and Choji) plus deserters were cheering even louder but that wasn't what made class rep Uchiha come to a hault. Naruto jumped to his feet and threw down his black school blazer revealing a t-shirt and exposing his healthy olive skin arms, smiling his carefree smile unintentionally at the dark eyes, before spinning in a breakdance. Whistles and applause followed.

Sasuke found himself eyeing the show so much he didn't even realised it was over. Simply hypnotising.

"So whaddaya recon, boss? Can we use it in the school play?" the fox was breathless in a 'tadaa' position eager as a beaver.

"I don't think there were any ninja turtles in Regency England so...No. I suggest you hurry up and pair with the girls." Sasuke spoke morbidly, as the drop-outs leaned over to look at the pair-less girls on the far end of the room before pulling a disgusted face. " I wasn't talking about them." Sasuke smirked.

"what did you say, rich boy?" Kiba growled.

"W-wait, did he mean 'us'?" Choji clicked on.

"Heh heh..." the whiskers raised mischeivously laughing at the floor, "Then I'll take the lead, Uchiha-san" Naruto held out a callous hand. Ouch, they all whispered as the class rep eyed him, unamused.

*THWACK* the clip board came down hard on the blonde head. It was the P.E. teacher resembling a viking warrior woman.

"Ite!" Naruto whinged.

"Waltz!" she ordered, and the blonde pouted into submittance and glanced at Sasuke before taking Shikamaru's hand.

"Hey, man. Why'd you pick me? Tsk." the quiet prodigy grumbled hearing giggles from the girls.

"Because Kiba will stomp my feet off and Lee's got crazy eyes" the air head gritted quietly.

They didn't seem to notice Sasuke was watching dumb founded by the whole event. His soft cherry lips parted slightly, lost in his private emotions and started having visions of Naruto coming around to his house and hanging out like buddies. Oh my god, did he really think that would happen? Sasuke shook his head and turned away towards the couples dancing. Without really looking he grabbed Hinata's hand and began dancing with eyes fixed on the blonde like a hawk. The kimono doll squeeked in shock but was too scared to protest Sasuke's choice, leaving Sakura and Ino sending deathstare her way. Fortunate for the petite one she was safe in the thought of knowing that Neji-san, her popular cousin would always be there to pick her up right after practice.

* * *

Days soon mounted up on the raven where he felt like his world had been bombarded with the thoughts of Uzumaki Naruto. It can't be all one-sided because the class rep was certain that the transfer student was trying to make eye contact to get his attention. Is he a fag? Sasuke laughed to himself but soon stopped and retracted the word in his mind. Then why is he himself responding? Why does his stomach do a forward flip everytime Naruto and his groupies walk passed him in the corridors?

* * *

"Ma...you looked troubled, Sasuke-kun?" a voice broke out underneath the white face mask.

"Kakashi sensei I was just..." the raven tore his eyes away from the window having looked down at the blonde and company having a kick-about in the playground, totally ignoring his blood test done to his right arm.

"Do you want to play with him?" lazy eye glanced up at the boy.

"P-Pardon me?" Sasuke looked indignantly at his teacher.

"Why don't you just talk to him, I think your brother would be relieved to know you're reconnecting to this world again."

"Sensei, have you watched the news lately? My brilliant brother is an outlaw wanted by the feds. He's too busy kidnapping and trying to revive the clan much less care for the going-ons of my daily routine."

"Ah yes, there is that little secret Sasuke-kun but your late parents put me here to make sure things are also ok at home. In the meantime, there is more to life than studying."

"You're not a real teacher, are you?" the Uchiha pointed out sarcastically.

"Heh heh...Oh look, the blood is moving." the grey haired man stared through his eye patch.

"That can't be!!" Sasuke jumped out of his chair, "I've always kept it dorment and undercontrol!"

"Hmm." Kakashi looked thoughtfully, "as long as it doesn't reach your eyes and give it away, my suggestion would be to address what ever is bugging you right now and get it off your shoulders."

"Are you saying my Sharingan outburst is stress-related?"

"Not quite." Kakashi glanced down at Naruto, and Sasuke did the same. He collected his things and walked out of the room before his secret gardian could see the blush forming on his face.

"Ne, Naruto whatcha looking at?" asked Kiba, curios as a pup.

"Nothing, heh heh..." Naruto looked away from the infirmary window.

"Y'know it totally sucks this whole festival thingy."

"And how do you suppose they fund your baseball addiction, huh?" Shikamaru started.

"But everyone's doing the most unoriginal thing, haunted house, animal costume cafe, boy's cafe, girls cafe..."

"Then we should do a cafe!"

"You are shitting me!" Shikamaru burst out.

"Trust me, I'll make it an instant hit with guaranteed pulling power." the blonde whiskered cheek held a glint in his eyes.

"Ne...ne who are we pulling? Girls or boys?" Lee asked

"Oh Geez!" Shikamaru pinched the bridge of his nose.

* * *

Bang goes his locker door. Sasuke Uchiha was extremely vexed, his organised mind mumbled and jumbled with everything to do with the disruptive new boy. But today was not the day because it is a busy festival day so his illegal Sharingan problem will have to wait. Even the school corridors are whispering the news of late with more beautiful black-haired females disappearing.

"Hey did you hear? That's the tenth girl in 2 months! Gosh what do you think will happen?" a girl in plaits spoke.

"I've been told if you even so kissed a Sharingan person, you'll explode into million pieces!" said her friend in a short bob hair.

"Eew! That's gross!" and pigtail replied.

"But you know they're rumoured to be extremely beautiful, to look at one would simply fall prey to it's demands." her friend egged on.

"Then I'm lucky for being auburn!" her gullible pigtailed friend sighed.

"Tche! As if, ginger nuts." Sasuke rolled his eyes in thought.

"You're next, Hinata Hyuuga!" the girl continued.

"Me? I-I wouldn't be much use so..." the delicate pale eyed girl hurriedly place her text books into her bag.

"Knock it off, bitches!" Kiba protected his next door neighbour, "you're just picking on Hinata-chan cos she danced with the stupid class rep!"

I'm right here, Baka, thought Sasuke but then he regarded the said girl. They might be right, she would be an excellent specimen and Itachi would not pass her up if they should bump into each other in a dark alleyway.

A pair of blue eyes read into the Uchiha's thoughts and when the dark one turned to meet them, it was obviouse that his mind was left open.

"Ohayo, Uchiha-san!" Naruto greeted freely.

"Ohayo Uzumaki." Sasuke replied curtly.

"Will you be participating in the event?" the bright and cheerful blonde gave a toothy grin.

"I'm just judging from the side line." Sasuke place the strap over his shoulder across his body ready to set off.

"An influential person like you not getting involved? That's a waste." Naruto opened his locker.

"Not really." Sasuke turned away.

"Even if it's a _rare_ talent?" The blonde stopped him dead in his tracks. What??? He's talking about the festival, right?

"I have many talents, one of them is to live a trouble-free straight forward life." Sasuke told himself to stay reserved and keep it neutral. But...What the hell???

"Okay, be sure to visit our cafe today!" Naruto waved innocently.

What was that? Those questions reeked of undertone. Like those damn witch-hunters! Calm down, Uzumaki is a brat with foot-in-mouth desease, not a spook. "Will I be taking part in what is currently happening? Influential as in mind control? A rare talent such as blood line with powers? Give me a break, I can't even becon a calculator even if I wanted to!" Sasuke shouted to himself inwardly.

'Why don't you just talk to him?' Kakashi's voice rang in his head. But what if he is part of the feds, does that mean this is all fixed up like a lie? He's just watching with fake smiles and nothing more?

"Naruto..." Sasuke's chest felt like rocks had pushed down on them but there isn't much he could do.

* * *

The day was nearing to an end and the Festival stalls rose in all its glory.

The raven has now been standing in the shower for nearly half an hour as water beat against his black hair and dripping down his nose. Just act like you do and he'll go home with nothing to report. Just feel nothing until the coast is clear. _Speak of the devil and he shall appear_.

"Hey, hey! That was awesome, Shikamaru! Who'd knew a football reserve like you could be a complete pro!"

"Meh, just get in the shower Naruto." Shikamaru smacked the lighter shade of tan rump with his towel.

"Ooh! Preez scrub my back! This champ deserves a little TLC!" Naruto splashed around.

"No, scrub me, Shikamaru!" Kiba cut in.

"You both are so GAY." The bored one threw his hair down.

"U-wah...Shikamaru Nara-chan is so kakoi with his hair down!" Naruto squeeled.

"Baka!" the long haired one threw his soap at Naruto which slid towards Sasuke unbeknownst to them.

"Hey go n get it, Naruto, its your fault!" Kiba whinged.

"How lewed!" Naruto stuck his tongue out making his way there, "You just want to see me bend over, don't you?"

"Uurgh! Gross! Keep your playboy mouth to yourself Naruto! Bleh!" they all voiced. But then the bar slid back to the blonde, when he looked up, Sasuke's naked wet form stood before him, with an impressive package.

The blonde kneeled down to pick up the soap and never took his eyes off him. Though the raven was visually stunning there was a glint of sadness in his deep red eyes. Naruto double-took and tried to confirm what he saw but Sasuke had pulled over his towel and stepped out. As if possessed the blonde followed him and grabbed the back of the class rep's head forcing eye contact. Sasuke gasped at the intensity of the azure eyes and Naruto swallowed down before he felt his hand being smacked away.

"Leave me alone, will you?" Sasuke turned away and got dressed as fast as he could.

"I...can't." Naruto stood back. Sasuke's eyes widened at the dubious response it drove him nuts on the inside.

"Oh yeah? Is that so?" tucking his shirt into his trousers, the dark one gave a broken smile as if it was a challenge which made the blonde frown. The hand reached out for his leaving shoulders but the rep whirled round and pinned the half naked tanned boy against the locker. Their breaths could be felt on each other's face yet Sasuke could clearly tell that the blonde was eager to keep a distance. Was he repulsed by the closing? Was there something in Sasuke that Naruto did not want to contract? Everyone here would give their right arm to get near the gorgeous raven but not the fox boy. The only time he did not want to get rejected was served on a platter in a form of this shorter boy. "Get lost!" Sasuke pushed him away like a lover scorned.

* * *

"Kyaa! How vulgar!" Ino cried, "look at what those wankers are doing!"

" *gasp* you can't be serious!" Sakura's jaw dropped.

"Gothic Lolita Cafe? In drag?!" their eyes bulged in outrage.

"Welcome, customers" Hinata spoke softly, "we hope you will enjoy your stay, our lovely boys- ahem girls are all happy to serve you!" dressed in WA-Loli dress, the doll ushered the students in which consisted of gaping guys.

"This way please!" Naruto transformed into Naruko geared in thick blonde pigtails with ringlet curls at the end sublimely attired in sweet lolita frills and lace. heh heh, thanks to Jiraiya's dodgy missions, I have perfected my girl shoe walk, beamed Naruto. The boys stared at Uzumaki's hip movements before being handed a menu.

"C-C-Cake please, the chocolate gateau" the boy stuttered.

"Would you like cream on top?" the whiskered lolita pouted in the glossy lips.

"Yes-yes a lot of cream, please."

"coming right up!" Naruto pumped the bottle rigorously Hinata had to dash out for more serviettes.

"Ok, sport, I'll take it from here." Shikamaru in long french maid outfit with hair in a sofisticated side parting and brows drawn in. " You're way too good at this it scares me. Only Kiba still looks like Kiba here."

Naruto shrugged and stuck his tongue out.

"Say 'ah'..." Kiba giving extra service.

"Ah..." a customer sat in bliss.

"Kiba! How dare you steal my boyfriend?!" Ino dashed in.

"It's all business here, pumpkin and entry charge is 5000 yen."

"That's cheap!" she scrutinised him earning a 'you cow!' "Come on, darling I have better things than here!"

"But my cake!" Her boyfriend whinged.

"Watch it!" Shikamaru smaked a wondering hand away from his behind, "look with your eyes, not your hands!"

Naruto chuckled and caught a dark figure a the corner of his eyes near the entrance. "I'll be back" he put down his tray.

"Wait!" Kiba dashed after him.

Dammit, he disappeared by the time they reached the end of the corridor.

"Why did you follow me, Kiba?" Naruto put both hands on his hips.

"Well I was just going to ask if you've seen Hinata-chan?" his friend replied.

"I think she went back to our form room to top up on tissues."

"Let's go find her, the queue is getting huge!"

"Right." the blonde nodded, When they reached the door, it burst from it's hinges and landed on top of them both before hearing a muffled high pitched scream from Hinata. Scuffles of foot-steps carried her voice off to another direction.

"What? What just happened?" Kiba curled in pain after cussioning Naruto's fall.

"Kiba, don't move..." he took off his apron and rolled it underneath his friends head.

"Hinata!" the wolf boy winced from his injuries.

"It's them! I won't let them take her." Naruto's eyes narrowed and dashed at full speed. The fox dialled Shikamaru and told his friend to take Kiba to the sick bay, though he wanted to call Iruka, Naruto had to be certain. Emergency exit door sprang open but before the maryjanes took further steps, the lids fell closed and the boy emptied his mind. Heart beats of different kinds would reach his soul from the sky light and he immediately scrambled upstairs.

Sounds of voices and movements edged closer. Sasuke's tone in particular made Naruto stop at the gaping door.

"Didn't you hear? Let the girl go." Sasuke walked slowly towards the two culprit, one holding the said girl.

"Uchiha san!" she whimpered.

"Don't talk, Hyuuga-san." Sasuke spoke.

"You can't stop us, boy, haven't you heard that we prefer them dark and pretty like this one?" the empty handed one was wearing a balaclava.

"Yeah, he'll be happy with this girl for sure!" the second one using a sleeper hold wearing a face mask remarked proudly.

"who is 'He'?" Sasuke asked.

"What boy? Haven't you heard of Madara the great? What do they teach kids nowadays?"

"That old wrinkly mummy is still alive? You've got to be kidding me!" the raven smirked in morbid fascination.

"Madara?! The most dangerous of them all?" Naruto thought, recalling his job detail.

"What would a runt like you know? Think you can act like a hero and stop us? Ha ha ha! If you were a girl we could take you aswell but too bad! You don't have any mother or sister do you cos we can take them instead after we kill you." the balacava laughed.

"Shut your mouth." Sasuke looked down, "My parents...were captured because of idiots like you," the roof rattled like an on coming earthquake before all the surrounding wired fence snapped and hovered in midair.

"What the hell? Are you? You couldn't be...one of us?" the other shouted.

"Because of your foolishness they were tried and executed, my other kins, everyone I held dear. I am the direct descendent of the Sharingan master so don't ever compare me to you, you watered down piece of shit!!"

"Kill him!" The one holding Hinata roared and the other man tore a block of concrete from the building, throwing it at full force towards the heir. His crimson eyes came to life and stopped the paranormal action while the other man holding Hinata suddenly became convinced his whole body was on fire and began to roll on the floor panicking. The girl's body then got pulled by an invisble string and into the exit door landing right into Naruto's arms as it happened. All the blonde heard were screams and a glimmer of both the assaulters being catepaulted into the sky by the thrashing wired fence.

Naruto's mouth dropped, not really breathing. Hinata was sobbing while he held her firmly. Sure she was terrified but mostly the tears flowed for Sasuke's sadness. Bang, the class rep kicked the door open making the innocent pair gasp to attention. Sasuke casually knelt down and reached his hand towards Hinata's glossy black hair.

Naruto pulled her closer to him fearing that the true blood will burst her brains to bits.

"There's nothing to cry about, Hyuuga-san." Sasuke calmly spoke and with one touch she closed her eyes and drifted off with a different memory.

* * *

In the infirmary, Kiba glanced at Hinata before letting out a heavy sigh. Shikamaru kept him company. While the other opposites went outside.

"Sasuke..." Naruto spoke huskily before swallowing his breath.

"I thought I told you to leave?" he said bluntly. The other boys tried to pin back their ears but Kakashi sensei pulled the curtain over and got out a huge needle.

"All along, you were just stalking, waiting for me to slip up, preying on my insecurity?" His tall back to the blonde. Naruto pursed his lips and looked down guiltily. "Hun, you deserve a medal, whoever you are." the fox didn't even noticed a drop of tear that had fallen onto Sasuke's shirt, it was a result of hopes, fear and anxiety.

"I'll find you tomorrow." Naruto spoke at last.

"Whatever, I don't want to see your stupid face, 'watcher.' " Sasuke buried his face in his hands before breathing in deeply.

"I'm not a watcher. I'm a specialist." Naruto replied. Silence.

"Witch hunter and executioner?" Sasuke's eyes widen in the shadows and looked over his shoulder at the pursuer, whilst his soul blanketed itself in pure darkness at the revelation.

"You are my first." Naruto looked straight into his eyes. The raven faced him slowly, his eyes turning cold and an eerie smile formed on his flawless face.

"Then that changes everything." Sasuke Uchiha marked his prey, no mercy guaranteed.


End file.
